1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the handling of contaminated gloves, and the like, and particularly to specially constructed gloves in a rack for holding same, which gloves can be put on and taken off of a user's hands without necessity of touching the outer surfaces of the contaminated gloves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When handling various contaminated and toxic materials, it is desirable that protective gloves be worn on the hands of a worker, and that these gloves be put on in an easy manner without the necessity of touching the outer surfaces of the gloves at any time. This is particularly true in industries where the gloves are used repeatedly between cleanings.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,741,410, issued Apr. 10, 1956, to F. G. LaViolette, discloses apparatus for handling contaminated gloves wherein a collar at the wrist of the gloves embraces the surfaces surrounding an aperture provided in a shelf and the hand is pulled downwardly through the aperture in order to strip the hand of the glove while turning the glove inside-out. The glove is subsequently turned right-side out by use of a suction created within a rectification and inflation compartment of a vacuum machine. In order words, the method as set for in U.S. Pat. No. 2,741,410 for handling contaminated gloves involves a two-step operation and the use of expensive machinery in order to strip the glove from one's hand and subsequently have the glove arranged for reinsertion of a hand.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,938,685, issued Dec. 12, 1933, to H. E. Breuls, et al., and 3,695,493, issued Oct. 3, 1972, to R. J. Karr, disclose further examples of vacuum devices employed for removing surgical gloves, while U.S. Pat. No. 3,237,821, issued Mar. 1, 1966, to R. E. Hayne, et al., discloses a glove changing arrangement based on the glove port of a glove box employed for disposing of gloves contaminated by radioactive and similar hazardous materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,555,564, issued Jan. 19, 1971, to E. Miskell, et al., discloses a rubber surgical glove provided with a thickened cuff portion which, when pulled over the end of a loose, bulky sleeve, forms a ring of bunched-up sleeve material between two spaced thickened bands formed on the cuff portion of the glove. This ring of bunched-up sleeve material prevents the cuff portion from slipping and working down off the sleeve of the workman toward the hand of same.